Computing devices are continuously improving and becoming more commonly used. Additionally, touch-based interaction with touch screens of computing devices is also becoming a more common and major interaction modality for mobile device user interfaces. Touch-based interaction may be, for example, finger-based touch input.
In some instances, a user may interact with an application via tactile interaction. For example, some computing devices with touch screens allow text-entry methods based on input by a user via touch of the finger, usually utilizing an on-screen keypad.